Conventionally, there have been proposed air conditioning systems that monitor air conditioner groups configured from plural indoor units and outdoor units.
For example, in the air conditioning system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-071198 indicated below, in order to read data of air conditioning devices that are installed per floor, a data transmission request instruction is sent from a host monitoring device to the air conditioning devices.